Down the Line
by OzoraWings
Summary: Broken and bleeding Tsuna manages to escape his captor's prison, unfortunately things just never play out like there meant too. When he awakens with half his life missing and his emotions in tatters, how is he meant to heal? And how are the people closest to him going to react after seeing him again after all these years, and how are they meant to deal with the sudden changes?
1. Escape into freedom

Down the Line

Chapter. 01

Burning sweat ran the boy's flushed face, a hot and sticky aura exuding from his skin. Panting deeply and breathing out harshly, before drawing the air back in in sharp bursts - repeating the action again and again as his lungs begged and pleaded for more.

Faint thoughts saying that it was the freshest oxygen he had ever tasted; it wasn't filled with thick choking smoke, the sickening odour of drugs, or the strong smell of iron - this was different; pure, and in his eyes, strangely beautiful.

Though that same bloody scent wafted into his noise, hitting the back of his throat; crimson liquid freely flowing, trickling down his skin, while leaving a trail of scarlet droplets, staining the otherwise clean concrete.

The throbbing pain his body produced barely registered, for years of abuse had numbed his senses. The agonizing ache that would put any other man in shock, he, could stand, could put to the back of his mind and seemingly ignore - trained within an inch of his life, and tortured to the edge of sanity had dulled his feelings, but that was what they wanted, their aim.

Blinking back beams of light that had managed to bleed through the brooding clouds, his eyes watered and became ill focused from the brightness he couldn't help but enjoy; it had been years since he had seen the sun, and years since he had seen the sky that sheltered it; the vast blue space that he had forgotten was now in sight - he didn't want to go back to ceilings and locked doors now.

'Move!, keep moving!' he thought, as his legs became heavy and slow, though still commanding his petit legs - numb, to continue. His muscles stained to keep up with the rest of his thin body - but he couldn't, he wouldn't stop now, not when he was finally out in the open, not when he had the chance to be free; to live the way he wanted.

The boy freezing as he eventually fought back the moisture, and as everything cleared caramel orbs latched onto a white brick house, a tall wooden fence surrounding the property, with that same barrier branching of and on to other buildings. His features settling in thought, while a new sensation burbled to the front of his chest, it was familiar; the structure was almost like he had been there before, but whatever the reason, something was telling him that that was were he needed to go, needed to be.

Unable to tell if his pressures were still on his trail, or if he really_ had_ lost them in those back-streets of town and they weren't just waiting for him to collapse, he turned - following his instinct. His bangs falling in his eyes as he let his legs guide him, wobbling through the small presage way to the back of the house. The squared tiles underfoot,sported twisted and dying weeds.

Barely noticing, what he presumed to be, the neighbours black Chihuahua that was furiously barking at his sudden arrival; the dog's mussel coming through the fence's rails, sniffing at the boy's scent before stopping his onslaught of yelps. Something in the back of his head was telling him to be wry of the small animal, as he stumbled past in silence.

His attention now on the garden gate which was blocking his path - fumbling the lock whilst trying to open the rusted, metal barrier.

'Useless' he thought, his sight glancing at his bloodied fingers which were sore and stiff by this point.

Frustrated at the state he was in, the brunet continued to fiddle with the unyielding metal, sometimes getting clicks of the screws, or the clanking of shaking the darn thing once he had lost his temper - he didn't have time for this!.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself he cleared his mind, shaking of the earlier emotion as he leaned on the antagonistic bolt with the palm of his hand; a sigh of relief meeting his lips when hearing it creek open.

The boy traipsed through the backyard, the wide open space offering no protect as he tried to pick up his pace; worried that if someone looked through their back-windows they'd spot him and call the police, or that they'd catch up with him before he made it in side. Every lump and bump he stepped over sending shockwaves through his muscles as he pushed himself to go forward.

Nausea settling into his throat as he made it onto the patio - the smooth surface most welcomed. His fingers twitching at the shock of the cool metal under his burning skin as he gripped hold of the handle, pushing down for the door to open at his command, and thanking whatever god was up there that it wasn't locked.

Using the last ounce of his strength to close the door be hide him, he stood paralyzed as his black slumped, his legs shaking. His eyes sagged; becoming unresponsive while he gazed at the room ahead; the four walls was nothing like he were used to - it was homely with a large family sized table in the middle of the room, chairs of the same wood surrounding the edges.

The cooker and stove which was settled in the corner, was framed by rows of white cabinets. The fridge which was beside him was layered with colourful hand-drawn pictures; most showing of a family - a mother, a father and a child. Some of the artwork having subtitles written in crayon, but the boy couldn't help but notice the tears in the edges of the paper, and the slightly dulling of colour - they were old, quite old; saying to him that nothing new had been drawn in a very long time.

His thoughts becoming hazy as he fall against the plastic framed door - losing all will to stand as he lifelessly banged into the orange blinds be hide, blood running down the glass and dropping onto the tiled floor. The brunet's long and unruly hair sticking to his face and nape with congealed crimson and sweat.

His tattered body shutting down while the boy gasped and wheezed for air, his lungs burning as his heart banged into his chest plate; its purpose to only make him uncomfortable as throbbing was all he could hear above and through the buzzing in his ears, until he perked to another sound - a sound that shattered all the rest, his attention pulled to the rattling of metal, and the clicking of locks; the front door was opening. A muffled voice soon to follow as it was carried in from the hallway.

"Tadaima!" a sickeningly familiar voice called in a language he knew, but couldn't remember ever learning, a language that somehow always made him feel safe whenever he heard it, and this time was no different, but panic overrode that; he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be, in a home he didn't own, hiding himself from _very _dangerous people. - this was something akin to being caught with your trousers, only with possible mad man waiting for you with guns if you stopped to pull them up.

The boy's lips trembled, his eyes widening as the kitchens door knob started to turn. Unable to move or think straight as he was unsure of what to do - a lady appearing in the doorframe when the much sought after barrier opened, their eyes clashing when she looked up from her luggage, the woman froze, her shopping bags dropping to the floor as the scene played out in front of her. The plastic spitting open while the contents either rolled or broke on contact with the ground.

The noise echoing in his ears as he winched away from it. His caramel orbs, however, remained in place, seemingly attached to the lady's chocolate counterparts. Her face growing pale as the boy watched pain surface on her features, unknown stories apearing be hide those deep iris'.

The brunette swallowed audibly, tears glazing her vision while she opened her mouth, hesitant in speaking but once she started she couldn't help but stutter "Tsuna?, is…-is that you?"

The boy's stomach churned upon hearing his name, how did she know that?, he was certain he didn't know her, though there was something about her that did strike a cord with him, something familiar.

"Wh-what happened?, wh-where have you been?, we - we were looking for you!" the lady shouted, her skin growing whiter yet, while she clutched her fists; her knuckle's white from the presure "-All this time…" she whispered.

Spots danced in his sight as he saw her knees grow weak - probably at the sight of blood, while he tried to speak; he needed to tell her not to take him to a hospital, he needed to ask her not call the police, but the brunet's mouth flapped open and shut with nothing escaping, unable to talk.

"Tsuna!" she cried, her voice the last thing for him to hear as he succumb to the darkness, the pain of hitting the hard tiles brief as his consciousness faded.

* * *

><p>Translation;<p>

'Tadaima' - Meaning "I'm home" or or literally translating "I'm back" it is said in Japanese households once a person(s) come back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AC-**

Alright here's my redo of DTL, to be honest I'm not sure how well I've done, or if I've completed my task in trying to make my writing more expressive, because I found while I was writing chapter 16 of ISY that it was only skin deep; to scriptive and I didn't like it once I realised that, so from here on I will be re-doing every chapter, some parts will remain the same but others will be completely different which is why I took down the other chapters - if I reveal anything new I didn't want some of my older viewers to be lost, though it may be annoying please repect my descison, I'll get the other chapters up as soon as I can so please be gentle.

If you have any complants with my taking down of the old chapters you can yell your heart out in a message, so please don't leave any comments about it in a reveiw sand I'll listen to it and back to you.

-Sorry to anyone how has been waiting a long time for the next chapter, but it will be a while before I'm back up to chapter 25.

**Update/** Alright then, here I' am finally ready to write chapter 2, and am rereading to remind myself of what happened on this chapter and I'm met with a tone of mistakes - I can't believe I didn't notice them before this, I really am sorry, good grief, I really can't do anything right **- 18.05.15**

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _Down the line_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	2. Young man ageing quickly

Down the Line.

Chapter.02

Iemitsu Sawada had never thought about his age as it was just a passage of time; never worried about grey hairs or winkles because it was the scars that proved he lived, proved his growth from a boy to a man. But as he sat alone in his office he let a deep penetrating sigh escape his lips, worn out from the twists and turns his life have had, and the one feeling that ruled above all else was how exhausted he felt; the life or death battles, the wounds and the blood, he could stand, and to some extent laugh off, but it was all catching up with him, and he was starting to lose the strength to fight it.

The man had never been one for giving up; he would admit to surrendering, he would even take a hit or two and purpose, but that was all done so that he could somehow pull a proverbial rabbit from his hat and win. The younger him probably couldn't fathom how much he had changed, and would be disappointed, like many of his subordinates are. He was tired, just so very tired and could think of anything better then to just sleep and wish everything else away; these last six years, and dream of a happy time where everything was as it should be.

Ignoring the dull throbbing in his head, he tightened his grip on the overly expensive pen and continued to sign his name on the dotted line, after throughly reading it. Trying to drown out the scratching sound that was produced as he roughly stabbed the nip onto the surface; his writing a mess, but it was the only thing he could do to stop his hands from shaking, probably from the lack of sugar in his diet, if he had to guess.

Relief relaxing his stomach as he just finished the last of the documents he needed to sign before they were past along to the Ninth. Placing the torturous pen on its stand, he packed all paper together; neatly stacking them up before he reached over and laid them on the trolley near his desk, for when it was to be wheeled away by some other underling that's hoping to move up the ranks.

Stretching his arms above his head and his legs under his desk, he straightened his back; his joints popping against the harsh movement as his muscles ached. Flopping back, he let his body unwind into the leather chair, finally having a minute to himself. His eyes straying, half lidded and bleary they landed, almost naturally over the years, on the family photo he had placed there, what seems like a life time ago.

He probably had this photo to memory now, every crease of the clothing and every hair out of place; he, his wife and newly born son all in each others arms, smiling contently to one another and being happy - like a family should be.

His honey orbs narrowed; they should still be like that now still, together, not so far apart. Sawada had never been one to believe in what comes around goes around, but after that incident he couldn't help but wonder if he had done something to anger whatever deity was up there, if there even was one - he wouldn't deny he had taken life, but it was never without reason and he would make it a point to end their suffering quickly, he tried to be a good person and husband, so why did the world feel like putting his family through such angst?.

Memories sprung from that one photo, and he could easily believe that it had been six years; six years since he held his baby boy in his arms, six years since he had heard his soft honey dew voice, and six years spent searching aimlessly.

It had been six years since his son had been kidnapped.

He didn't know how it happened, he didn't know that on the Vongola's own backyard he had been taken, Iemitsu hadn't been there - the one day they needed him the most, and he hadn't been there. It killed him, instantly, that one day where Nana's frantic voice rung over the phone had stayed with him all this time, hauntingly so, echoing in his ears.

_"He's gone. Someone's taken him!, Tsuna's been taken!"_ she had cried, it had taken him awhile to get her to talk, and once she did it all left her; no longer able to hold it in as she spilled her heart out over the receiver. He, being the leader that he was had dropped his end of the phone in shock, the news taking a few minutes to sink in before he began to tremble at all the possibilities of what could have happened. A nervous sweat following as he stumbled into the nearest wall while trying to think, startling everybody around him in the process of regaining himself.

It had taken an hour of a twenty minute drive from him to get home, and when he got back, well that's when reality bit. That day had been completely normal, normal as _his_ life could get, and then that happened, shattering his world.

"Your going to burn holes in that picture, Iemitsu" said a childlike voice, the tone though, stern and holding with in it a powerful that was unmatched to the age. Peeling his eyes off of the photograph and ignoring the after image that followed, he was just in time to see his office door closed, a pleasant draft wafting over to him in his otherwise stuffy room; the cold air giving him goose bumps as it attacked his sweaty skin.

"Aw, your back" the blond acknowledged, plastering a false smile onto his features, listening intently to the muffled sound of small footsteps on his carpet, taking this time to inwardly berate himself for not hearing the door open.

The small figure gracefully jumped into the chair, that was positioned on the other side of their boss' desk, her body sinking into the firm but restful seat as she tried to relax from her long and _very_ trying day. Sighing, she pushed up her visor, revealing her maroon eyes. Her contrasting navy blue bangs reacting but falling over her forehead all the same "You should pay more attention to your surroundings" she chided having not come out of 'teacher mode' from earlier in the day.

"Well this old man just needed a rest" Iemitsu laughed, the noise sounding forced and strangled to anyone who really knew the man. Bringing an arm to rub the back of his neck, making any excuse to keep from admitting the truth.

Lal snorted, because _that_ was an understatement if she had ever heard one, the man didn't need a rest; he needed a vocation, possibly permanent. The man was dead on his feet, pushing himself to unhealthy limits, while aiming for an impossible goal and it was painful to see, hard to watch - this wasn't the man that drove her crazy, or pestered her when she was on one of her few breaks, or always had a backup line to one of her most annoying student's jokes; this wasn't the man she used to know, and hate to love.

"How was your trip?" he asked, knowing that he wasn't to get anymore of a response than what he got, but he was used to it by now, and didn't mind one bit, the subject was a touchy one and he was thankful that it was dropped so quickly.

The baby shrugged her shoulders before propping he head up with her left hand; her small palm digging into the side of her plump check "Unruly, but manageable. The informant was to jumpy for my tastes, and our escort was to sheltered for his own good" she commented, though never mentioning what went right; people learn from their mistakes, it never did anyone any good to have a big ego.

"I see" the blond murmured, his eyes closed for a moment as he nodded his head "I'll make sure I send a note to the Ninth" he reassured, while Lal's criticisms were harsh that didn't mean they weren't always untrue; and you could never be to carefully, but Iemitsu had learnt that the hard way.

"Don't bother, I added it in my report" the infant huffed, throwing a well concealed folder onto the oak desk as she watched her boss pick it up and quickly flick through; wanting to see what wasn't there, and fast.

Honey orbs skimmed over the neat but blunt handwriting and started to commit it to memory so there'd be no mix up later; reading roughly about her smooth flight, the trouble they had had at the hotel, and how the 'incompetent' escort had been late, and had been so loose tongued that it had gotten them attacked, and then it went on about how the informant needed to be checked out, for there was something disloyal about him and his strange actions and seemingly rehearsed words.

Rubbing his temples, he shut the folder having not seen what he wanted, placing it facedown on his desk as his back sagged deeper into his seat. Another lead dead and burried "A-are you sure?" he stuttered, wanting to hold onto hope, stupidly or not.

Lal nodded her head "Tsunayoshi Sawada was not among the hostages of the Coiotto" she confirmed through a stained voice; for her, it had been endless searches, some Iemitsu came on and others he couldn't, but what was so disheartening was that they couldn't find one trace of the boy, his captors, or his whereabouts.

"I…see" he murmured, his breath engulfing the words he had uttered before his jaw clenched. His chest heavy and painful, like it was going to burst from the pressure he was producing.

The infant frowned slightly, straightening her back when her check started to ache, and supporting her head with her neck once her wrist started to go numb from the added weight. Her lips thinned; he really had changed, and she had a feeling that there was no healing the damage done, Iemitsu used to be so joyful, always talking - chatting on and on about his beautiful wife, and adorable son, so much so that she had lost count of how many conversations she had filtered out as white noise because of it.

Not that she didn't see what he was always so openly dragging about; she had visited the Sawada household when guarding the Ninth there, and stepping through the door, she had been greeted by a blinding smile courtesy of Nana, that in all honesty, was embarrassing. The food was delicious and the hosts were extremely gracious, though when she had first arrived their four year-old son had avoided both her, and the Vongola don like the plague, hiding be hide either parent when they were around, which in itself was annoying, and had it been anyone else she would have snapped, but found that she couldn't bring herself to yell at him.

They had stayed in Japan for two weeks, before returning to Italy with Iemitsu in toe, though before she left she had managed to open Tsunayoshi up a bit; he coming out from his mother's shadows and giving her a very tight and very warm hug, of course she was blushed boldly at such a show of affection having not been used to it, but had found herself enjoying the embrace, though the boy had startled her once again when he had whispered his goodbye.

"_Bai bai, ane_"

Flustered at the sudden memory she pushed it back down; this was no time to be living in the past, however much she tried to forget she found she didn't want to, she was attached to the small timid pipsqueak and what she wouldn't give to bring that boy home.

Swallowing past her dry lump "Have you eaten yet?" Lal asked, this was apart of their routine by now; her coming back from a mission or training, they having small talk, and she reminding the foolhardy man about his health, it was getting stupid and both of them knew it.

Laughing another cracking laugh he shook his head "You got me!" he exclaimed, though however much he joked about it he simple wasn't hungry, how could even consider eating when his son was in danger?; he had had breakfast yesterday, and was fine with that.

"Iemitsu" she said warningly "I don't care how desperate you feel, killing yourself is not going to make either of our jobs any easier" she muttered pointedly, her eyes narrowing, as she growled in irritation when she didn't get much of an answer, she didn't like being ignored.

"I'll eat later" he sighed in defeat, going to say more but stopping as vibrations ran through his hip and an repetitive ring entered the rather thick air. Smiling apologetically, "Sorry, one moment" he reached for his pocket, his fingers sliding through the silk insides as he searched for the device before finding it and in hast pulling it free.

Eyeing the callers name, he flipped it open, accepting the call with that one movement as he pressed the mobile to his ear, instantly changing back to his mother tongue "Moshi moshi?"

Hearing Japanese the infant was tempted to stay; but gave her boss his privacy as she hopped from her chair and turned to go about her business, using all the restraint she could muster not to listen in, however all thoughts of leaving vanished as she saw her boss spring from his chair out of the corner of her eye, his seat landing with a loud bang as it bounced on the floor.

The baby turned on her heel, running back to the desk, very alarmed by the abruptness of his actions "Nani?" he shouted, honey orbs widening, the wheels in his head very visible as they turned, churning question after question. So many emotions flooding his body that he simply couldn't keep up anymore.

His knees buckled, sending him to the ground as he narrowly avoided head butting his desk as he fall to the carpet below. Lal was by his side in a second, concern written on her features as she placed her hand on his thigh, though not getting much of a reaction in response "Oi!, whats going on?" she shouted.

Hazily meeting the baby's gaze, his mind was blank, his head no longer processing what was happening around him as he felt a chill travel up his spine, the only words he remembered were the garbled mumblings of his unsure wife.

"He's home"

* * *

><p>Translation;<p>

'Bai bai, ane' - Meaning "Bye bye big sister"

'Moshi Mosi' - Is used when answering the phone, Meaning - "Hello, or to check that someone is still on the line.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

Aw, gez, I'm sory this took so long to update; I've had ths terrible writers block for this story and didn't really know what to do with it. But here it is; the longest chapter I've ever written!, so I'm pretty happy that I managed to write this much, though I still have a lot to work on.

I wish I could have posted this earlier today but I spent three hours replying to messages, no joke, it really took that long *sigh*.

On a different subject I'd like to say that this wasn't changed much in terms of reason for what it used to be; it's just completely rewriten, with a lot more context - but before my olders start yelling at me I'd like to say that there will be differences in future chapters, so I'm sorry again about delecting all the old chapters instead of just rewriting the chapters one at a time while writing more, it's a pain but please bare with me, I'll try to have it back up to chapter 25 in a couple of months, hopefully...

**Update/** Damn, I completely forgot my translation, so I had to sign on and do everything all again *Sigh*, okay so while I'm at it I'd thought I'd mention that I used Japanese to highlight that they were using Italian. **- 21.05.12**

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added '_Escape into freedom'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	3. Heartache and Hangovers

Down the Line.

Chapter.03

Nana froze, unable to move as her breathing spiked. Time seemingly stopped as her eyes latched onto the figure slummed against her backdoor, their skin pale and covered in substances her brain just couldn't identity as it tried to protect itself from the truth.

Swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat, and licking her dry lips, she reminded herself to breath - she knew this boy, he had changed in appearance; he was taller though, if in a better position, she would muse still to short for his age. Some of the baby fat had gone with the growth of his stubborn chin, his autumn hair as unruly as ever; pointing out in all directions while his forehead was hidden by messy bangs, which was almost down to the tip of his nose and his cheeks framed, mattered strands running, tangled, to his chest, where he heaved and wheezed.

Going into shock she tried to steady herself but found herself unable to; she hadn't seen him in years, there were times, on her darker days, that she thought that he were dead. The woman's arms wen't numb, the shopping bags falling out of her grip - her dinner for tonight on the floor as the bags split on impact - some items rolling away while others smashed and broke.

"Tsuna? Is…-is that you?" she couldn't help but stutter, though she really didn't need an answer, she knew, the mother could tell instantly who he was, he may have changed slightly, but he was the same.

Tears welled in her eyes as past buried emotion flooded to the surface, feelings that she had held down so that she could keep going, keep looking until her baby was found, but as her iris' clashed with those familiar orbs, she couldn't help but allow a stray tear to slip past her defences; it had been so long since she had seen those large eyes, though they were darker then what she remembered, they were his and that was all that really mattered.

Though despite her relief, she couldn't help but feel burbling anger in the pit of her stomach; worry getting the better of her "Wh-what happened?, wh-where have you been?, we-we were looking for you!" she shouted as she was unable to bite it down. However her skin grew paler, balling her fists before her knuckles turned white.

"All this time…" she whispered, years of pain and agony catching up with her, years of waiting and hoping.

And just when she went to open her mouth again, she stopped, that red liquid finally registering; blood. Her knees grew weak at the sight, a million thoughts crossing her mind as her sight trailed up the boys trembling legs, the thin layer of material that was meant to be protecting that area, slashed in every which way, crimson and skin visible from all angles, his torso doing a little better as there were fewer holes and tears in the plain black t-shirt.

Nausea settled into her throat, watching with glazed vision as the boys mouth opened and closed, though no words escaping as he grew more and more on steady, and finally when his legs buckled and he was sent to the unforgiving floor, did she find her voice again -

"Tsuna!" she screamed as her son collapsed, shakily running to him, a sharp pain running through her said as her hip collided with the wooden chair, her eyes momentarily looking at what had hit her on reflex, and mid-movement, she had stopped on the phone while her sight was there. Scrambling for the device, she then continued to sprint the short distance to the prone form, falling to her knees once she reached his head, her body trembling uncontrollably as she reached for him, using all her strength to hoist the nine year-old onto her lad.

His head lolled before she supported him like she had when he was but a baby, his blood seeping into her clothes as she tried to contain a scream. Fumbling the phone as she dialled her husband's work number and pushed it, roughly up to her ear, grapping Tsuna's wrist as she franticly checked for a pulse while waiting for the Italian to pick up.

Half of her worries cut when she felt a weak banging meet her fingertips as she pushed them down on where, she guessed, his veins were.

_"Hello?"_ greeted her husbands tired voice, it had been awhile since she had called him; she had no reason to, once she chose to stay in Italy she earned even less contact with her partner of over ten years, she knew he meant well and because of that had decided not to let that decision get any harder for the man, and had stopped phoning.

"H-he's…home" she said in a daze, her mind seemingly breaking as she brushed her free hand through autumn hair; it was just as soft as she remembered it, the texture warming her heart, but quickly snapped out of her trance as a startled voice yelled into her ear.

_"What?"_ he shouted, a loud bang in the background before a vaguely familiar voice was muffled with the distance, but were obviously words of concern.

"T-tsu, tsu's home!" she cried "p-please, I-Iemitsu, please, my baby needs a doctor!" she pleaded, tears steaming down her face, unable to look away from her son, who was getting whiter and whiter.

_"I-I"_ the man stuttered _"-alright, stay were you and don't move him. I'm sending someone over, j-just s-stay calm_" his voice quivering and obviously distressed as he hung up a second later, seemingly forgetting about a reply as she listened to the dial tone.

Her heart was beating painfully against her chest plate, and her stomach was flipping while she absentmindedly ended the phone call as she allowed the device to fall from her hand, and land with a clatter on to the floor. Her arms tightening as she hugged the boy, though careful of the injuries.

"Tsu…" she breathed "you better hold on"

* * *

><p>Shamal grunted, his mobile's dial music going straight through him as his head throbbed, his hangover still in full swing as he was rudely awoken from his sleepless dream and forced back into his dank apartment. Mumbling curses while he reached for his phone that was vibrating as it rung; going into his jeans pocket, that he hadn't taken off, and sloppily plunked the annoying device out, as he answered it.<p>

"Hello?" he grunted, the taste of cheap alcohol still in his mouth as he spoke, swallowing back the dry food that was still in-between his teeth, as his eyes caught sight of the sunlight that had escaped through his closed curtains.

"_Shamal?"_ and elder voice questioned, perking up and coming out of his stupor as he recognised it.

"V-vongola" he addressed, obviously startled as he registered the mafia don, who, he hadn't really spoken to since the man had helped him from a practically antagonist mafia family "it's been a long time…"

_"Yes. It has, all well I hope"_ the Ninth replied, however well his wishes were there was a heaviness to his voice that made the doctor think twice before replying "-_though, I'm afraid that isn't why I'm calling. I'm sorry if I've caught you at a bad time but you're the only one that I can think of"_

Shamal hummed, trying to show indifference "I guess I owe you…" he mutter, breathing a sigh as he pushed himself off from his messy bed, and onto the equally disordered floor "what do you want?"

There was a sigh of relief on the other line and the doctor could practically see the man's face relax _"I have a patient for you, now I understand you preferences when it comes to who you will and will not treat, but I insist on this one_"

An eyebrow was raised, "And who would this patient be?" he asked as he listened to the cautious pause.

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada_" Shamal's stomach churned; he knew that name, almost every Mafioso knew of the small boy that was taken right under the Vongola's nose, their biggest mistake. And before he knew what he was doing he had started to leave his apartment, clumsily waking over the bottles and take out boxes as he made his way to the door.

"Understood."

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

Sorry, I was meant to write this yesterday, but I had no drive, and just couldn't shake how tired I was feeling - sorry again, I'm terrible at keeping my word when it comes to updates, I'll try better from now on, but since I left it a day I've actually got my ideas for it now, so it was all good in the end, I guess.

God I suck, though, I must admit that I've got this huge writers block for certain stories right now, and unfortunely this is one of them, I know half of it is nearly a repeat but I needed something to ease myself back into it, it's been awhile, but I'm gonna try and get the next two chapters out in the next couple of days, so hopefully it'll make up for it.

Speaking of updating, my timing is going to drop because of school work, though I'll be spending most of my weekends writing - it'll be no where near how long I'm spending online right now, but nothings being dropped and I'll finish _all_ my stories...somehow.

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added 'Young man aging quickly_'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	4. Prepare Yourself

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners

* * *

><p>Down the Line.<p>

Chapter.04

Shamal found himself running down a clean neighbourhood, multiple thoughts running through his mind as he found sweat prickling his skin, swallowing past the bitter tastes in his mouth as his hangover bit at his stamina; completely pathetic for a ex-assassin, his slow pace annoyingly lengthy as his foot suddenly slipped. Looking down to the pavement, he paled, droplets of blood scattered along the concrete.

That wasn't good. And with that in mind, tried to pick up the speed as he reached the front gate of where he had been told the Sawada residence was located, fumbling the lock on the metal barrier, the man hurried up the drive, knocking quickly on the plastic door as he reached it.

"Misses Sawada!" he called, pausing as he waited for some kind of reply, and feeling slightly panicked when he got none; the boy had just escaped from a practically nasty family, and has led a trial of blood to where he was going, no response was not a good sign "I-I was sent by your husband, the id- I mean Iemitsu!. I'm here to treat your son!" he shouted, wondering if she was simply wry of strangers that come calling.

"I-I can't come to the door, j-just brake it down" a desperate voice replied, breathing a sigh of relief in the knowledge that they we're alive, his mind going to the task at hand; looking at the door in a different light, he braced his center of gravity and raised his leg, using all his strength as he bought it on the door, and with just enough force to open it, ran inside "I-in the kitchen, please hurry!"

Following the voice, he went down the hallway, bypassing the stairs and a few other doors, the man found himself standing in the breakfast nock, his pace slowing as the large kitchen table blocked his view of the brunette's head that perked over the top, his eyes straying to the backdoor; crimson trials running down the glass, a thick smell of iron in the air hitting the back of his throat "M-misses Sawada?"

Said woman flinched as he moved around the table, the lady turning, red and puffy eyed as she looked at him, tear flowing down her cheeks as he finally got a glimpse of his patient, his body limp and bloody as he was held like one does with a baby and his mind suddenly went back to a colourless-coloured haired boy, looking at him in a way no one else has.

"Shit." he cursed as he ran up to them, knelling infront of her to get a better look at Tsunayoshi and immediately going to check for a pulse, only to find that slender fingers were already held tightly against the boy's wrist, as if he were going to disappear any second. Looking down to the woman, she returned the shared glance.

"I-I wanted to know - I-I needed to feel it" she explained, and he knew exactly what she meant; she needed to be reassured that he was still there, that he was still there, in her arms and she wasn't just holding something empty.

Nodding, he gave her the best reassuring smile he could muster before gently nudging her digits away and replacing them with his own, his teeth grounding against each other; this boy was dying, and looking at all the blood he had lost, he was very luck that he had lasted this long.

Releasing the brunet's wrist, he reached over to his briefcase, opening it with familiar ease and started to look over everything he had, momentarily listing off everything he needed before turning to the shaking woman "I know that your in shock but I need you to help me, help Tsunayoshi" he said, the lady instantly nodding "Good. Now I need a large bowl of water, some kind of cloth, fresh clothes if you have them, a pillow and a warm blanket"

He watched as the woman made a mental list and got ready to move before calling her back "And Miss Sawada?" the brunette turned back, her caramel eyes questioning "prepare yourself. He's fading quickly and I might not be able to save him." she whimpered; the thought about losing him after finally seeing after all this time completely heartbreaking, but nodded neither the less, before Shamal gently lifted the boy out of her grip so that she could move and Nana swayed upward, very unsteady on her feat as she sprinted from the room.

The doctor sighed, his sight downward as he looked onto the brunet, his face emotionless and pale, blood and sweat intermingled. Shaking his head, the Italian stood, carrying the child in his arms and started to walk through the hallway, mindful of any sudden movements encase it recoiled onto Tsunayoshi and continued up onto the stairs, vaguely hearing Nana's frantic and clumsily actions as she stumbled about; looking for the items he had asked for.

"Misses Sawada?" he called, the brunette appearing out of an known room as he got to the top of the staircase "where's his bedroom?" he asked, Nana gesturing for him to follow with an armful of blankets and a pillow under her arm as she walked down the hall and opened a the barrier she had often gone into when in the need to be closer to her son; she had even slept in there sometimes when her husband was away. Awkwardly twisting the doorknob with her hand and allowing the doctor past as she placed the needed objects inside the room.

"I'm sorry to ask another favour of you, but could you please bring me my briefcase?" he asked as he lowered the child onto the made bed, before glancing back around and just then realising that she had gone; just about to go get it himself when she re-entered with his bag in her arms; out of breath as she past it over "thank you." he said as he gratefully accepted.

"I-I'll just get the other things you needed now" she exclaimed. Her eyes burning with something that hadn't been aflame in a very long time; faith and conviction.

And Shamal had a feeling that he liked this family a lot more then he should.

* * *

><p><strong>AC -**

*Sigh* I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise and that I couldn't update this sooner but I got stuck on what to do and lost a bit of my passion for this story a long the way, but now I'm back and I'm starting to get a little excited over it again.

Anyway I hope that this is good enough, considering the wait, but I should be back on pace, as I'm starting to get an idea as to where I'm going with this. Yay for me!.

Thanks for putting up with me, sorry again.

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added 'Heartache and Hangovers_'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	5. Lonely Lady finding Company

_Disclaimer:_ I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Down the Line.<p>

Chapter.05

Nana watched as her son's chest rose and fall, his breaths slow and drawn out, the woman taking a glance at the doctor who was exhausted by her son's bed; he had just fallen asleep moments ago, after working through the night stabilising Tsuna when he had fallen into a shock induced coma. The 'C' word had sent the brunette into inner turmoil as she held her son's hand - praying to whatever deity was up there to not let her little boy die, she needed him, she needed him home.

And as she sat in the silent room with only Shamal's sleep murmurings and the ticking clock for company, she had never felt so alone - not when her husband lied to her and said that he wouldn't be making it home for at least another month, not when she had to move to Italy and suddenly found herself short of friends to lean on, no this was worse, this was far worse.

She had known for awhile that her partner wasn't being truthful when he had told her that he worked on construction but as soon as they went on holiday, and her baby was taken and she was suddenly surrounded by people claiming to know her husband, she knew that something was wrong. The answers to her questions had all been answered by one fedora wearing baby, who had appeared around the same time as everyone else; saying that he was looking into the kidnapping of her son and that he were a hit-man.

That word had risen suspicion in her, she could tell the infant wasn't lying, and that led her to asking very bluntly 'Is my husband working for the mafia?', she didn't understand what drove her to voice that, but coincidently that day, there had been some reports of large mafia activity, and she subsequently felt like she had been kicked in the stomach.

This was her, sitting by her dying son's bedside with no Iemitsu in sight, this was one very pissed Nana Sawada. Pushing out the unnecessary thoughts she turned back to her son and proceeded to feel like someone had torn her heart out of her chest as she saw chocolate eyes, half-lidded and obviously ill-focused, staring back at her.

Her breath hitched as she forced a watery smile onto her face "…welcome home, Tsu" she murmured softly, watching with relief as his orbs strayed around the room before landing back onto her. He looked so frail, the pillow that propped his head up had chestnut hair sprawled across the surface, his long bangs resting lazily on his pale face, and the shoulder length strands lay around him.

Nearly every inch of his body were covered in bandages, to the point where Nana was surprised that Shamal had had enough to use, the boy's neck and chest were tightly wrapped, to his arms and hands, the lower half had two blankets piled on top of him as he had had a fever early on, but it was in the same state; the only skin visible were his face and the very tips of his fingers.

Tsuna blinked back the moisture in his eyes, the woman in front of him becoming clearer and her words just then processing in his mind, which lead to his confusion; home?, he didn't have a home, he knew the definition of the word - 'Where one resides' and he were sure that he had escaped that place.

"Your mistaken" he said through a coarse voice and that he, himself, barely recognised due to the dryness of his throat, swallowing deeply to try and fix the problem.

Nana's lips slipped apart; mistaken?.

And as she were about to speak she were cut in, whatever words she was about to use died in her mouth and were simply forgotten as Shamal knelled by her side, once again awake and frowning "Trident Shamal" Tsuna addressed, now slightly wary as he once again looked around, the two adults shared a glance while said man decided to avoid asking any agitating questions until after his patient was better; the reaction the boy was having to the house around him and his mother worried him more, if anything it was odd.

"Do you know where you are?" the doctor asked, making a wild stab in the dark as to why the brunet was acting so unsettled when seeing the woman who gave birth to him, when he should be doing the exact opposite.

The brunet stared at the man, the question offering no answers as to why these people were acting so familiar with him, especially the assassin "No. I was running when I came by this house" he replied honestly, Nana's expression wavering.

Shamal sighed, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder "And do you remember this lady?" he inquired.

Tsuna looked at the brunette carefully, it was true that something in her struck a cord in him, but he just couldn't place her in his memory and to what that something was; she, after all, was nothing like the people that he were used to being around, nothing at all "No"

A stray tear rolled down Nana's check before she could catch it, though she pulled her defences back up before she had a breakdown; this wouldn't do, she needed to be strong, she couldn't cry over something little like this "I'm Nana Sawada, and I'm your mother" she introduced herself and her respected title, her voice sweet and understanding despite the underling sadness.

Tsuna blinked; he found no signs of deception in her statement, she was telling the truth but he still couldn't remember her, but before he could chose rather or not he was going to add to the conversation, another question was asked of him by the Mafioso.

"Do you know your name?"

The boy nodded; how could he forget?, he had vivid memories of those people scoffing his name, like there was some kind of hidden joke in the name "Tsunayoshi" he said with the same emotionless face he had worn since he had woken up.

"Alright." Shamal breathed, running his free hand through his hair before moving on to the next subject at hand "and how would you been feeling?"

"Numb, you've given me some kind of drug, haven't you" the brunet murmured, it wasn't a question though, he knew the answer; it was obvious now that he understood the situation, everything fitted.

The doctor looked over the small body, and instantly realised his mistake; he had given the kid to much anaesthetic, Tsuna probably couldn't move at all right now; he hadn't meant to do that, it's just that when he had started to inject the boy it didn't seem to have an effect, and he needed to take the edge off of the boy's body because the sooner he woke up, the chances of his recovery went up.

Chocolate orbs scanned the two people in front of him before his sight stuck onto the woman's hand who was holding his, probably tightly if her knuckles were anything to go by. Nana noticed this and stiffened though made no move to release her grip; she had made that mistake once and she wasn't about to do it again "S-sorry…am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

Tsuna looked at her for a second, his stare meaningful and heavy, and he shook his head "It's fine, I-I think I prefer the face you had on before, then this one"

His mother blinked before understanding came with those seemingly simple words; her lips trembled before pushing her features into a watery smile "Right"

Shamal looked somewhat rueful as he watched the touching mother-son scene in front of him, the kid he knew popped into his mind colourfully; they were similar to each other, really "You know, you remind me of this brat I know" he said before he could bite it down. To late to take it back as he got both of the Sawada's attention, coughing into his hand as he knew he had to clarify "I'm not saying he knows what it's like to be you, or what you've been though…it's just the way you carry yourself" he elaborated.

An intrigued look passed the youngsters features before they settled "Your scared, aren't you?" the doctor murmured, seeing that flash of emotion only proving his point "your scared of people"

Tsuna seemed to pale at that, though no retort came as silence engulfed the room and the doctor started to wonder if he should have just kept his big mouth shout, he just couldn't help it, they really were alike and the more time he spent with the brunet, the more he thought it; the way they hide how they were feeling yet still seemed to worry about the people around them, though in all fairness he could also see a good few differences.

"How is he?" the boy asked, the man having to do a double take as those words left that mouth "the brat, how is he?"

And the first time in a long time, Shamal laughed, unable to hold it down; there was just something very funny about that, and the straight face Tsuna used when saying it only added to the humour "He's fine" he replied, ruffling the boy's hair with soft eyes as Nana looked at the two of them with something akin to joy as love swelled in her chest.

After seeing nothing of her son for six years, this was heart warming, completely heart warming.

* * *

><p>The doctor walked down the stairs with his bag by his side, his body stiff from lack of movement and little sleep as he made it to the hallway after spending five hours with the boy and his mother, and deciding to go through Tsuna's injuries when the other parent bothered to turn up, so that he didn't have to repeat it all over again.<p>

Walking into the kitchen, his eyes momentarily wandered over to the bloody door and floor before he looked over to the slender frame standing at one of the work surfaces; holding the newly boiled kettle and pouring the steaming water into two mugs - the woman had left them after he had yawned for the umpteenth time and left saying she would make coffee. If it were any other person he would have point-blank refused, encase it were poisoned in some way, but he knew that this lady was different from the other's he had met in his line of work.

She was kind.

After she had left he had quickly checked over his own state; he was really in no position to treat anybody, and while Nana hadn't mentioned it, he was positive that when Iemitsu came home the man would have more then a few choice words to say about it and had promptly decided to leave, since he knew that said man would be home soon and that mother and child would be safe, and get some well needed rest before returning in the morning to check over Tsunayoshi's condition.

"Oh, Shamal" the brunette exclaimed tiredly as she turned his way, two cups in either hand "I was just about to bring it up to you" she smiled, though it faded slightly as she noticed the bag in the man's hand.

Clearing her throat "…are you leaving"

"Yes. I need to restock on bandages and other drugs I want" he said, blinking back sleep in his eyes "I'll be back tomorrow, now he's stable but I've left my number on the outside table encase you need me" he added as he nodded a goodbye before rotating on his feet and starting to walk out of the kitchen when a hand graphed hold of his wrist and pulled him back a foot.

Looking back, Shamal was a little shocked at the woman's shaking form, her free hand clutching her chest, the mugs abandoned and forgotten on the counters top. Shamal not even having the time to marvel at how strong the woman had been until now, as the woman uttered a flood of words, her posture self-conscious.

"Could you stay?, you can sleep in the guest room and I'm fully prepared to cook for you tonight and tomorrow" she said in a rush, she knew she barely knew the doctor and that it was terribly selfish, but she didn't want to be alone.

And as he looked down into her glazed, caramel eyes, he couldn't bring himself to say no to the woman. Sighing through his nose, the Mafioso ran his free hand through his hair, a habit he had gotten into a long time ago "I might be a little hungry…"

The woman brightened instantly "I make a mean pasta!, I'll bring it up with a new cup of coffee" she smiled, before slowly releasing the hold that she had had on over him, watching through the corner of her eye as the man gently lowered his bag to the side of the door frame and went about his journey to Tsuna's room.

"I'll hold you to that" he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

This came a little easier then the last chapter did, but I do like how this turned out. I don't really have much to say about this, I'm a little tired today, with sleeping through the day and being awake all night, I just don't have any energy at the moment and have spent around four hours replying to reviews and messages, so you've kept me pretty busy.

But no rest for the wicked, I've got other things I want to write before I finally give up and get some sleep.

Wish me luck.

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _'Prepare yourself' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	6. The Demon Within

Disclaimer: I do _not_ any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Down the Line.<p>

Chapter.06

It had been later then Shamal had expected, when Iemitsu finally managed to tear himself away from whatever he was doing and come running through the front door, startling both Nana and he awake as they had just managed to doze off, after a warm meal and five cups of coffee; both exhausted from looking after Tsuna when the idiot finally came falling into the room, looking completely flushed and out of breath as he quickly scanned over them before his bloodshot eyes latched onto his well-bandaged son, who was also still asleep, but had yet to be woken by the loud intrusion, and if Shamal had to guess, it was probably from the mix of how serve his injuries were, how much blood he had managed to lose and how much drugs he had been injected with, and in this case had too much of.

"T-Tsuna" he murmured hazily, his mind no longer processing as guilt swelled in his chest and rapidly came burbling to the surface at just how much of a state his son was in, his thoughts ever so mocking as they jeered hateful words, he didn't want to believe.

_'Look at him, Iemitsu, look!, this is what you've done!'_

"Where have you been?" Nana demanded in a hushed voice, all traces of the woman he had met and married long gone, though he supposed that neither of them were themselves anymore, six years of endless searching could change a person, and for better or worse, those changes and experiences were there to stay.

"Nana -"

"I don't want to hear excuses, Tsu nearly died!, my baby nearly died, so where were you?" she hissed, completely sick of putting up with the lies that she had been force feeding herself all this time; this was important, and if god forbid, he had died on that kitchen floor, in a poodle of his own blood, she wouldn't forgive either of them.

Iemitsu paled considerably at that, feeling completely out of place as he stood in his son's room, the same room he hadn't entered in years "I-I know, and I'm -"

"No!, you listen hear! -" she was about to shout, though her breath hitched in her throat when an unmistakable voice entered the air, cutting her off despite the low volume it was said in: -

"Are you my father?" Tsuna asked through half-lidded eyes, looking weakly at the man that had just arrived, and coincidently, woken him up by default. His breathing ragged and wheezing as the pain from his back and lower body came in waves, every other throb and discomfort paling to compare. Noticing this, Shamal straightened his back from where it had sagged, and leaned closer to the bed from his chair, gently lowering his hand onto the boy's forehead, and feeling somewhat relieved when Tsu didn't flinch away like he had been doing all of yesterday.

The doctor felt the searing heat from his fingers and sighed, ignoring Iemitsu's stuttering in the background and continued to reach for his bag, quickly pulling out a syringe and removing the plastic protector, readying the needle before nodding to the brunet "May I?" he asked, as the lengthy and hearty conversation between father and mother about their son's lack of memory played out in the background, as he outstretched his hand.

Tsuna looked thoughtful, cautiously allowing the Mafioso to cup his fingers, watching blearily as the thin metal tube punctured his skin and on into the vein in his hand "You need to tell people when your hurting, especially now" Shamal said exasperatedly.

Chocolate orbs blinked, the most of an expression either Nana or he had gotten as the boy's lips slipped apart "What would be the point of that?" he asked, earning another sigh in turn, this, making him even more confused, though pulled back up his defences and concentrated on the feeling, that he could just barely notice above everything else, of the liquid being pushed into his blood.

"Because it's important" the doctor replied, unable to completely explain what he wanted to; he wasn't a psychologist, he couldn't, even if he wanted, bring much understanding to this kind of subject.

"T-Tsuna, do you really not remember?" Iemitsu exclaimed, a frown creased into his brow as he knelled to the side of the bed as soon as the needle was pulled out and disposed of properly, his fists graphing hold of the blankets on the bed as he tried to steady himself.

The brunet shook his head "No." he murmured simply, glancing at Nana and Shamal as they simultaneously shook their heads, puzzled once again as he couldn't figure out of what he had said wrong; he had always been told never to speak unless spoken to, never to think that his opinion mattered, never to voice his thoughts, not to think at all, and if he did it meant pain, it meant punishment.

Tears sprung to the Iemitsu's eyes; everything just felt so wrong; this wasn't supposed to happen - he should never have allowed them to come to Italy, he should never have left them that night, he should have tried harder to get his son back, and _this_, this shouldn't have come to pass.

As his chest began to get heavier and heavier, he stood, walking behind his wife, who had regained her seat and nodded his understanding "I'm Iemitsu Sawada" he said, his eyes darkening as he focused his sight on the bed's mattress; unable to look at his son.

"Your father" Nana added when she knew that her husband wasn't going to, her tone irritated as she looked at the man who she had married with disapproval; they were going to have words later, one way or another, there would be words.

"I see…" Tsuna mumbled in a dull monotone, a yawn passing his lips as his lids started to lower, his body shutting down from the added drugs to his system, a buzzing in his ears absorbed him entirely as he succumb to the darkness.

* * *

><p>He felt light, the weight of his body gone and the tired haze of his mind lifting. His eyes opening easily as he looked around the blank surroundings, vaguely wondering what he was standing on when a eerie chuckle caught his attention, looking up instantly as he noticed a tall boy, standing but five feet away from him. Processing everything quickly and his interest perking on the other's mismatched orbs; one fiery red and the other icy blue.<p>

The person in front of him looked ill, stitches around his unusually coloured eye, his skin swollen and sore, while he looked flushed and sweaty, donning plain clothes, with no shoes as their gazes clashed, the stranger pausing before he sighed "…_can you see me this time?"_

Tsuna blinked "Have you seen me before?" he asked, somewhat curious at the other's words, though ready to clam up completely if anything unruly should happen.

The pineapple head nodded, laughing tiredly "_I suppose this your first time being aware of my presence, what a bother_" he commented "_I'd sometimes try and start up a conversation with you, now all my efforts seemed to be a waste_."

_"Your name?"_

"Yoshi" the brunet replied without a second though, quick in his response as he had been expecting it. Watching as the other looked faintly amused by his answer.

"_'Yoshi', is it?. How sly_" the pineapple commented "_I'm Mukuro Rokudo, nice to meet you_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

Sorry this chapter's a little short, I didn't really know what to do with it and I bought Mukuro in earlier, I don't know why, maybe it's something to do with the mist is always there in times of trouble?.

So how am I doing at Tsuna's indifference?, any good?.

Alright, I've bothered you enough, I'm out.

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _'Lonely Lady finding Company' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	7. Adult Stuff

Disclaimer: I do _not_ any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

><p>Down the Line.<p>

Chapter.07.

"_Your name?"_

"_Yoshi" the brunet replied with out hesitation; he had been expecting it after all._

"'_Yoshi', is it?. How sly" the boy commented "I'm Mukuro Rokudo, nice to meet you"_

Chocolate eyes glazed as information flooded his mind; information he had been told to learn - knowledge that barely anyone else knew, or could discover "Rokudo, Mukuro - age eleven. Family: Estraneo. Sold. Experiment - 'test subject'. Lad four, room two - basement level. Preparation for the six paths: complete - successful." the word slipped over his tongue without feeling, but he could sense the other boy tense after he was finished.

Mukuro's insides clenched; how the hell did a boy like that know about something like this? And if he knew why didn't anyone else?. If others knew about what those disgusting accuses for humans were then why hadn't anything been done about it; weren't they important? Weren't _children_ important?.

Mukuro felt himself getting angry with an uncontrollable rage, his blood was boiling underneath his skin as his fists turned white and his mouth opened "Who the hell are you?.!"

Tsuna didn't even flinch, but he knew to be wary of this person; they were dangerous - very dangerous and he couldn't risk his location being leaked. The six paths was a thing to be feared and Tsuna knew that if Mukuro went looking, he could find out anything he'd ever want.

Though the question did hit a nerve; who was he?. He wished he didn't know - he wished no one knew. But he supposed, that it really didn't matter anyone, what was done was done and nothing could change that. His eyes dulled as he tugged the sleeve of his T-shirt up and revealed something that sent shockwaves through Mukuro's body.

Mukuro's eyes widened and after a second of staring in horror, averted them altogether. Guilt weighed on his chest as he knew what that was - he knew what the thing on the Yoshi's arm meant. He understood. He wasn't the only experiment "Looking away means you'd like me to lower my sleeve?" he nodded and vaguely heard the ruffling of material before he gradually looked back.

"Y-your younger then we - I'd thought you'd be" Mukuro swallowed thickly. He had been through a lot of things because of the Estraneo, but just having heard about the torture Yoshi had _lived _through made him uneasy.

"Age doesn't matter." Tsuna replied emotionlessly. It didn't after all, those people only thought of it as a weakness; why should he, himself take note of it?.

Mukuro frowned; this boy, who was obviously younger then he was, acted like nothing fazed him. Like he didn't care. Mukuro supposed _he_ did that at times too, but Yoshi acted almost numb. They had done quite a number on him "I…suppose not" mafia made people grow up fast after all.

"Where are we?" Tsuna asked, as he slowly looked around the blank surroundings, he had a feeling he knew, but he couldn't be sure; they hadn't gotten around to teaching him much about the six paths.

"In your dream"

Tsuna didn't looked shocked and calmly absorbed the information "In dreams, people are rarely conscious to have free thought" he stated, with his gaze firmly held on Mukuro, who looked quite amused by that as their lips quirk.

"Oh?. You really are smart" Mukuro comment, as his eyes travelled up the brunet's small form "not to worry though, dear Yoshi, I didn't lie to you. We really are in your dream" to start with, Mukuro didn't know how it happened - he had dreams with a brunet curled into himself, floating. They never talked; never could. But after his operation for his eye, that was three days ago, everything had been getting clearer and clearer and he finally understood how to go deeper into Yoshi's mind.

"Is this space created by you, or is it my consciousness?"

Mukuro hummed "A bit of both"

Tsuna looked around once again, before they settled "I…see" he uttered, before his vision started to tunnel and his body grew heavy; he was waking up. He tried to focus on Mukuro as he fell to his knees "…time to go"

Mukuro couldn't go any further then he had; he had used too much power already, but nodded with a frown on his brow "See you next time,… Ro…" said boy blinked not once, but twice at the name as Yoshi vanished.

A smile made it's way to Mukuro's face, as he too started to fade, a laugh burbling in his throat; what a strange kid. Settling his breath, he shook his head "Whatever you say…"

Chocolate eyes slowly opened, their sight focusing on the ceiling above as he awakened. His body throbbed and protested, while every other inch of him ached and itched. But pain was pain and was easy ignored. Tsuna turned to look around the room, and settled on the three adults that were crowded around.

"Glad to see your back with us, kid" Shamal sighed, as he ran his hand through Tsuna's hair, the boy flinched a bit, but made no other move to get away as he watched the doctor's tired face "you've been asleep for a couple of days"

Tsuna's eyebrows crimpled, before they became lax again; two days?.

"How are you feeling?" Nana asked gently. She was on her knees and looked just as tired as she held Tsuna's hand. Tears prickling her eyes as she looked at her son; he was just so weak and ill that it worried her, he was always such a happy kid…

Iemitsu was leaning against the doorframe, as pale as a sheet and biting into his lip with no mercy as his stomach churned and his heart hammered in his chest. He felt disgusted, he felt sick. He felt like the worst father in the world. Dad's are meant to protect their children, but just look what he did to his. He…

"Fine…" Tsuna swallowed. He was thirsty, really thirsty. His body was properly just waking up because his stomach felt heavy as it twisted; it was empty too. Nana and Shamal seemed to notice; they looked to one another before his mother let go of his hand and unsteadily got up.

"You must really be hungry, I'll go fix you something, 'kay?" she smiled as she left the room, dragging Iemitsu with her as she went. The blond was quite startled at the demanding tug to his arm, and trip slightly before he regained his balance and followed his wife's movement out of the room.

Tsuna glanced to Shamal with a dull expression. He could sense something between Nana and Iemitsu; there was tension and unhappiness. It looked like they had been fighting. Something inside Tsuna's chest clenched at that but ignored it as he continued to stare.

Shamal soon felt the pair of eyes on his skin as he peeled his sight away from the door and to the little boy who was sending him a questioning look, or as questioning as it could be without pulling an expression. There was silence as he put two and two together "You don't want to know" the staring continued. Shamal ran his hand through Tsuna hair "it's adult stuff"

* * *

><p>Iemitsu blinked in confusion as he was shoved into one of the kitchen chairs, and watched quietly as his wife walked around the table as she sat in one opposite to his. Nana's expression was hard as she looked at him and it made him want to cry "W-wh-"<p>

"Is Tsu safe?" Nana had just gotten him back - after all this time. He was in pieces, but he had somehow managed to pick himself up and get himself home. Shamal had said that it was a miracle he had lasted, he said that it was a miracle he hadn't died in the street, he said that all of medical science proved that Tsuna should never have gotten as far.

Shamal said, that he should be dead.

He said that he was the strongest person he had met.

And if her little boy could be strong, then she could be too, he had done enough fighting, it was her turn now. And she wasn't about to let him down; Iemitsu, after all, should be feeling like this too, but ever since he's gotten home, he has done nothing - not even holding Tsuna's hand, and it was enough to make her want to hit something.

Iemitsu blinked before he swallowed thickly; safe?.

'_He wasn't safe before, when you thought he was, why should now be any different?_' his fists clenched -shut up- '_protect him? - protect who?. He was in a coma, Iemitsu. Whose fault do you think that is?, the nosey neighbour across the road?. No, it's yours, your responsibly for dragging him into this world -_'

"Why would you say something like that?" Iemitsu said, as he tried to ignore the sneering voice in his head as he paled "of course he's -"

"Is Tsu safe?"

'_What, your own wife doesn't believe you anymore?. Huh, maybe she's next, maybe she's the next one to go missing for years - the next one you can't find' he bit his lip 'she was so beautiful when you first saw her. What do they say? Love at first sight?. You ruined that for her -_'

"Nana. He's home - with us. Yes, he's safe" Iemitsu tried to smile, he really did, but the corners of his mouth felt heavy and tired and simply refused to bend 'i_s that the best you can do?. She's the one whose suffered most; her son goes missing and she has no idea why and that's the best you can do?'_

Nana's forehead deepened in a frown; why couldn't he just be honest with her?. Did she deserve at least that much? "I overheard you and Shamal" she said. It was when she had left Tsuna's room to cook that she had stumbled upon the conversation. It was the middle of the first day of Tsuna's sleep in and tensions were high to see if he would come out of it again, so she wasn't too surprised that they hadn't noticed her.

Needless to say, it blew her away; she discovered things about her husband that she half wished she hadn't; his job, the 'company', some of the could-be-reasons for why her Tsuna was taken. And it had made her sick to her stomach that that information had been withheld from her; Tsuna had been missing for years, didn't he think she had a right to know?, didn't he think that she'd be endanger running around looking for a kidnapped , alone most times, without that knowledge?.

Iemitsu froze as his heart jumped in his chest "Wha-"

"Iemitsu." Nana said in warning "I'm tired, I've put up with all your lies because I knew you were trying to protect us, but now your job has dragged Tsunayoshi into it, and I'm demanding the truth" her tone hardened into stone.

Iemitsu's honey eyes widened as they stared at each other, the ticking clock, that once seemed so far away, was now enough to make him flinch as it resounded and echoed "You..." he sighed. All words were lost to him, as his hands reached up to his temples "we're looking into it" he said honestly; he didn't know; he didn't know if Tsuna was safe.

"- but we haven't been able to pull up any leads...Reborn's going to be here in a few days, to ask Tsuna a few things about the...kidnapping, so that might help the investigation"

"I see" Nana said evenly. She, who most people would consider an airhead, now resembled a soldier "can he protect him?"

Iemitsu swallowed; Reborn was the best of the best "Most likely"

There was silence before Nana resigned herself "Alright" she nodded "he can stay as long as he wants then"

Iemitsu blinked; this was starting to get more and more confusing as time went on "What?, you don't mind?" he asked, completely bewildered.

Nana shook her head.

Clearing his throat, he spoke as he knew he'd get no more out of her "Look...Nana, I'm-I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to know; I didn't want you to worry" Iemitsu frowned, as his eyes pleaded for forgiveness.

"Iemitsu, I still love you." his eyes widened in hope "your my husband and I intend to honour my vows, but I'm warning you now so there'll be no disappointment later; if something like this ever happens again, I want a divorce" she almost hissed.

Iemitsu grimaced, and paled in colour "I-I understand"

Nana paused for a moment before smiling brightly "Well, time to start cooking" she chirped, as she clapped her hands together before she got up from her seat.

Iemitsu blinked, his face twisting into confusion at the one-eighty change in personality, and one thought crossed his mind 'Woman are scary, woman are really scary'

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

So, here it is, sorry it took me so long; I'm having a had time with this story. It should get better in time though, so try to be patient with me and as soon as I get past a certain stage of the story, the updates should even out again.

So, Iemitsu - now I'm not bashing or anything of the kind; I actually really don't mind the character and actually like that he's floored. In this story he's a good character that makes bad choices. 'Kay?, keep that in mind as he get further in.

**Attention - notice - 07.08.12(copied and pasted from my profile)**: Alright, now my readers from other stories will probably have noticed that on my A/Ns I mentioned going away - and I' _am _going to have a small holiday for my birthday. I'll there between the 13th - 18th, though I probably won't be back online for longer then that. So don't expect to see me about for at least a week and a half.

Before I leave, I will be updating_ all_ of my stories as my present to you (how exactly does that work?) but that also means I'll be in a huge rush and that I likely won't have time to probably proofread them, which will have to wait for later. But look at the bright side, if you were waiting for a certain story of mine to be updated that hasn't been touched - it now will be.

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added _'The Demon Within' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	8. Over Tea

**Code: **KHR-DTL-CH.08

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their rightful owners.

**Note:** style of writing has changed since I've been back to school and me having to teach myself the "English way" : P, sorry for any confusion, but instead of this: "Speaking" 'Thought' "_Highlight/ past-tense_" which seems a lot easier to me, I'll be using this: 'Speaking' _Thought "Past-tense/repeating"_

**Down the Line.**

Chapter:08.

Tiny footsteps echoed down the Vongola estate corridors, fedora; shadowing narrowed eyes as he kept his sight ahead. People - Mafioso in his path moved out of the way silently, for every new better than not to make way for one of the most powerful men they would come by - appearances be damned. Whispers being shared behind him, but he ignored it in favour of answering his summons; a summons that was so important it demanded that he left his previous assignment.

Peering up to the large, double doors looming well over head, he knocked on the wood, before pushing it open as it hadn't been closed properly - or the Ninth had left it like that to make it easier for him; his pseudo-boss would do that when he came invited.

Shutting the door behind him, the hit-man pushed the ridge of his fedora up with the tip of his finger and looked up to his boss who was barely containing himself behind his desk.

Something had happened 'Ninth.'

Said boss almost jumped at the voice, as his mind had wondered; thinking back to Shamal's last report and Iemitsu's final phone-call. Things weren't too bright for them right now. Tsunayoshi had fallen back into a coma and his outside advisor was beside himself with grief.

The first phone call from Shamal was brief and rushed; the doctor sounding…disturbed, to say the least. His report consisted of the injuries sustained and the scale of time it would take for recovery, if -_ if _Tsunayoshi woke up at all. It had made Timoteo nauseous, especially when Shamal had to quickly say goodbye for some emergencies concerning the boy.

In the early hours of the morning, that very day he got a return phone call from the trident assassin saying that Tsunayoshi had briskly woken up and said that the little boy wasn't in a good way; amnesia from before the kidnapping. That sinking feeling just kept raising and Timoteo was now never far from a phone.

The next phone call was during the time when Iemitsu had finally gotten himself away from a sudden upraising riot, and if Shamal's sarcasm was anything to go by, Iemitsu had not handled himself well. The doctor went onto remind him that Tsuna was far from out of the woods and that he would need to keep a close eye on the boy - subsequently, the boy's mother - Nana Sawada happened to have practically _given _him the spare room to he house.

A few hours after that he answered the phone yet again to a sickeningly quiet and so very _sober _Iemitsu re-informing him of everything Shamal had told him. The conversation was weird; dry. It dragged and dragged when usually Iemitsu would be full of things to say and when to say them that the ninth would be _trying _to subtly get the man to simply hang up. But it hadn't been like that; it was obvious to one so old and experienced, with _four _boys who had gone through puberty that Iemitsu wanted to say something and hadn't figured out how to say it.

'_Iemitsu, is there something you'd like to say to me?' _his voice had been gentle, coaxing as he knew his friend was…fragile at the moment and would be for a very - very long time, because things like this wouldn't go away, it would stay with him for the rest of his life.

The silence had been broken by Iemitsu's throat audibly clogging at the other end, before the advisor cleared it hoarsely and he asked in a broken way _'Is this how you felt? When you lost them?_' Timoteo's eyes had closed for a minute or two. He didn't informing of what Iemitsu was edging towards.

'_If you feel like you're chest's been ripped open with ice, and if that hole is still there - still very much _empty_ than yes, yes I would suppose you do'_

'_Will…will it…'_

'_No, son. It never goes away, it'll stay with you like a curse; a falseness in your smile or a darkening in your eye, a heaviness in your shoulders or the weight to your step. That hole doesn't get filled back, Iemitsu because the one person capable of that isn't able to.' _Timoteo cleared his throat; realising that he himself was getting too emotional_ '…If you want some advice for an old man Iemitsu, listen to me now; things may have changed but Tsunayoshi has and will always be the son you gave birth to - the little boy who had you completely and utter wrapped around his little fingers. You've just got to learn to role with the punches and adapt, for that little boy will need different things now' _

Timoteo had imagined Iemitsu not being able to look him in the eye if that had been a face-to-face conversation before nodded and leaving quietly because that's what happened down the phone; Iemitsu not being able to say a single word.

The ninth couldn't blame the man; he had had his far share of loses - enough loses to make the shadow of death cling to his very skin, and with what had happened to Tsunayoshi? Such a sweet and caring little boy? It made his flame rage with anger at the monsters who would take someone so young and innocent from his family.

'_Timoteo and Lal are going home now Tuna!'_

'_Bai bai, ojī-chan!'_

'_Now, now Tuna-fish "ojī-chan" is papa's boss - you can't call him that…A-ah d-don't cry!. You're a big boy now!'_

'_It's quite alright Iemitsu. If your like a son to me, the same can be said about your child_'

'_Well then, we have no problems!. Hey, Tuna, Timoteo's from Italy, and in Italian we say ojī-chan as "nonno", can you say that for papa?'_

'…_Ojī-chan is…n-nonno…?'_

'A-ah, Reborn' Timoteo blinked, a headache on the way as the assassin nodded and walked over to the chair on the opposite side of his desk; the baby's face obviously wary with a hint of worry about those large, black eyes. The ninth took a moment for Reborn to jump up onto the seat and settle himself he talked again sans the earlier acknowledgement.

'You looked…preoccupied' Reborn trailed, a frown barely being kept from his brow as he looked at his boss intently.

Timoteo smiled sadly, shifting on his chart to his left as his lips slipped 'Yes, I suppose I was' he admitted, his tired eyes closing for a moment in reassignment, before they opened and Reborn straightened as he the hardened assassin sensed the air change 'I've got an assignment for you, Reborn'

The hit-man quirked an eyebrow, but just nodded and kept his mouth closed 'I'm sure you remember Iemitsu Sawada' and nearly chuckled when he noticed faint irritation from the hit-nab across from him 'And the favour I asked you for concerning him.'

The light I Reborn's eyes vanished and they clouded; it was hard to forget and it wasn't just the fact he had been complete useless in aiding the Vongola in the search for a single lost child, but that failure probably cost one young babe the chance to be a young man and so on 'Yes, I remember; I was taken off the case after the first three years when we started turning up dead ends'

Timoteo nodded once stiffly 'Tsunayoshi Sawada's been home for roughly four days after Miss Nana found him bleeding in her kitchen' he stated, little humour in his voice. Reborn was more than a little surprised at that; his debrief for once showing through his mask as he blinked.

'He…just turned up?'

Timoteo realised how suspicious it was and noted the doubtful tone the baby had used as the man sighed 'Yes, Shamal hasn't mentioned much concerning how Tsunayoshi found his way back; he's…very sick at the moment and the few times he's been awake he wasn't entirely…coherent' he shifted slightly 'Questioning such a young boy right now…wouldn't aid in the healing process and…Reborn? This information must stay in this room, but he's got slight amnesia'

Minutes ticked by in silence and the ninth didn't try to change that; simply letting Reborn get his wits about him as he absorbed this information 'Brilliant.' the hit-man grumbled gruffly through he was careful in what he said about Timoteo as he remembered how found of the boy his boss had been after his first visit and how he had come back to Italy with a huge smile on his face. Reborn had met up with the ninth a little ways afterwards, for coffee and talk of extending their contract when his recent visit to Japan had been brought up rather suddenly with Timoteo stating proudly '_I've become a grandfather_' which resulted in Reborn choking on a mouthful of espresso.

'My sentience exactly' Timoteo replied with equal displease of the situation.

'What do you want me to do?' Reborn asked rather quickly; knowing from years upon years of being in this business that Timoteo didn't call him all the way from Sweden just to tell him that the investigation that he was once apart of had been closed.

The ninth smiled tiredly 'I'd like you to go to the Sawada's house and stay with the boy until we can find and capture the…people responsible for Tsunayoshi's disappearance; I want him kept safe Reborn…I need him safe'

Reborn thought for a moment; he didn't need to take on this job, probably shouldn't as looking after a very young (most likely traumatized) child wasn't his forte …however he had failed to find the boy the first time…and he didn't like to leave things half done 'When do I leave?'

-**Line break**-

The dinner at the Sawada's was silent and sober, Nana still angry at Iemitsu and worried for her son, especially when she had finished the soup (Shamal telling her gently that it was probably best to keep to lighter food as it didn't look like he had eaten much as she had started to cook a heavier curry), it had made her stomach churn as Tsuna had stared at it for the longest while; like it was going to bite him until Shamal had whacked him on the back of his head and told the little one that it would do no such thing and to stop being a baby.

Tsuna had eaten a little under half before finishing and saying he was full. It had been enough to make Nana want to cry as she took the barely-touched meal back down into the kitchen until the doctor had found her and informed her that it was normal for someone who was denied food for long periods of time and that it was actually a good thing not to force feed him otherwise it could make Tsuna very sick. Nana had nodded weakly and smiled tiredly before the doorbell rang.

The household had stiffened, Shamal forcing Iemitsu to stay with Tsuna as he had come down as he had rend echoing ring while he and Nana went to the barrier on either side of the walls; mindful of bullets that could easily be shot through the feeble wood as the brunette carefully and quickly looked through the peephole.

Her caramel eyes widened on seeing a familiar figure she hadn't seen in such a long time and took the safety chain off and unlocked the door in shaking movements with a curious Shamal on her other side. Opening it, she peered out at the baby who stood silent and patient on the other side.

'Reborn' she acknowledged, with a jut of her chin.

'Ma'am' Reborn tilted his fedora as a form of addressed 'I've been sent down from the top to look after Tsunayoshi'

'Iemitsu's boss?' Nana questioned with an unemotional face, her words void of feeling as she merely asked something she wanted to know. Nothing more, nothing less. Reborn stilled for a moment before his intelligent brain filled in the blanks and he nodded '…You should probably come in then' she said and opened the door wider to allow the tiny figure in.

The hit-man looked around the house, noticing the blood stains that were spotted around on the carpet and walls; the blood that they were probably too busy to care to deal with, before his observations were put on hold as warm hands picked him up and started carrying him down the hallway; usually he wouldn't allow someone to act so familiarly with him, but this lady had been through enough as it was, besides he would probably be seeing a lot of him.

'How long will you be staying?' she asked as they entered the kitchen, sitting the infant down on one of her chairs and tried to swallow back the iron that still lingered in the air.

'As long as I'm needed' Reborn answered truthfully while settling himself on the chair. Silence followed his response as Nana glanced back to him as she went to put the kettle on. The atmosphere was heavy and thick in such a big room and Reborn could sense how close to death the boy had come just by the presence that still clung to the walls and floors of the kitchen; he'd have to tell Timoteo that Nana needed a refit.

'I'll…go back up stairs to check on Tsunayoshi…will you two…be okay?' Shamal asked unsurely, but knew he couldn't stay - that he wasn't meant to be there. It'd be best to make himself usefully; see if his patient is okay and that his patient's father is behaving himself…

Nana threw a smile his way 'Please' Shamal left after pausing and the brunette sighed, looking back to what she was doing before she went to the cabinet in front of her and got to mugs from within 'Now, tea or coffee? I can't say for certain if I'm any good at making coffee because I wasn't much of a fan before…well, before I moved'

Reborn listened to her garble words with understanding; she was just trying to keep herself busy and stop herself from thinking too strongly on any particular subject 'Coffee, please ma'am; strong if you will, no milk or sugar'

Nana wasn't one for formalities, but couldn't bring herself to ask him to just use her name as she nodded to his request and went to the closed, white cabinet that was set besides the one she had just went to and got out the coffee pot; she wasn't very keen on it, but she had quite the tolerance for the stuff since she had been drinking a lot of it in the late nights she had sitting up doing nothing much of anything.

The kettle rumbled it's last grunt, the switch flipping itself off as it finished it jobs. Nana held onto the kettle's handle and poured the boiling water steadily, the steam raising into her face as her eyes narrowed slightly to combat it. Fishing out a spoon from her cutlery draws, she took a big dollop of coffee mixture and added it into the water, mixing it in so that no nasty bits would remain and got herself out a teabag, dunging it in and out of her mug before she left it on her plate and took the two drinks over to the table.

The coffee was placed in front of Reborn, but the hit-man didn't bother picking it up as he waited for his hostess to settle into the seat opposite him.

Nana raised her mug up to her lips, sipping at the hot liquid that pleasantly burned the inside of her mouth 'So' she started 'Iemitsu says you can protect my son'

Long gone were the days of innocence and blissful ignorance, in front of Reborn was a very protective woman who had hardened herself to defend her child; like a mother bear looking after her cubs and god help anyone who should try (it wasn't hard to see the gun hidden in the curve of her back, and if the large receipts from a shooting range that was close to an hour drive away, which had started appearing on her credit-card bills a few weeks after his first arrival; the week she had started asking some very uncomfortable questions, were anything to go by he knew she knew just how to use it).

'I'm the best at what I do' Reborn said; not cocky just sure of his ability.

'I see' Nana sipped more of her tea.

Nothing else was said for awhile and the only sounds that could be heard to Reborn was her throat as she swallowed, her heartbeat, silent shuffling from upstairs, a dog barking a few streets away and aeroplane that had just past them.

'How…much do you know?' Reborn inquired, wary of the woman's knowledge and how much danger she had unknowing or not put herself in.

Caramel eyes rose from her drink, and she slowly lowered the cup from her chest to the table, the silent _Clink _ominous under such circumstances 'Enough that you'll probably want to tell your boss that he'll have to swear me in'

Reborn silently cursed, eyes closing in resigned displeasure, before they opened and held the woman's gaze 'Once you're in your in; leaving the mafia isn't possible' he stated; wanting Nana to know what she was getting herself into.

'I realise that, probably around the time I realised that I was involved the day I married the man I thought I knew'

Reborn wasn't going to touch the marital difficultly that had started between the two; knowing that touching the wrong nerves might have him thrown out 'I'm…wary that you don't under -'

Nana slammed one of her hands onto the table 'I understand well enough Reborn-san, and let me tell you that I've just about had enough of being treated like naïve woman who needs to be protected!. There's no such thing as a dangerous truth! I deserve to know what I'm implicated in, from marriage or not, I was mixed up in this the day I said I do and it's - it's _sick _to hide it from me.' caramel eyes hardened and lit with fiery resolve 'I' am a mother, I' am responsible for that…beautiful boy upstairs and _I'm _at fault for not being able to keep him safe the first time; there will not be a second. This will never happen again and I will not be denied this.'

'Of course you won't' Reborn breathed 'I'll inform the ninth but I can't say how happy he'll be to hear of this' he paused, his eyes scanning the lady in front of him and noting every little detail of her petit frame…there wasn't much to work with but that determination…. 'If you're sworn on the omertà than you'll have to join the Vongola ranks to protect you from…outsiders; like a safeguard. But that'll make you a member and there's a chance that you'll be called upon'

'To be honest, Reborn-san, I'm past caring…I'm just so tired' Nana broke off and Reborn gave her time; it wasn't like they were discussing picnics or flowers; this was serious. Her eyes opened and stared straight at him 'Could you teach me? To defend myself?'

Reborn blinked; obviously not expecting that 'Why -'

'You said you were the best at what you'd do and we're going to be seeing a lot each other anyway; I won't waste you're time' Nana assured, her face hopefully and her orbs sparkling.

Reborn shook his head; that was not a good idea for his sanity; especially with Iemitsu found out 'I don't just train anybody and…' he trailed, reforming eye contact and regretted it a second later. _Oh how I hate puppy dog eyes…_ 'I'd have to get special permission'

'That's alright!' Nana exclaimed, pouncing on the idea like a cat would a fish 'I'll convince him!'

Reborn's expression turned dry, _I don't doubt it _he thought before sighing through his nose 'Fine…what kind of gun do you use?…'

-**Line Break-**

**A/N - (4.01.13) -**

Alright, I know I've probably said this before and I'l probably be saying it a thousand more times but; I'm sorry for the late update I''ve been snowed under with coursework, Mock exams and GCSE's that I've barely had time for a shower when I get home never mind anything else, however I should get better at time management so I'll try to upload more reguelly so I don't such so bad.

On other news; A new chapter! Yay _finally_! As I hope you notice with this I'm trying to get Nana more involved with the plot and give her some girl power! and build the bonds of teacher and student with Reborn and Tsuna eary. I've also been stupid; since it's been so long since I last looked at DTL (I'm ashamed to say) I've completely forgotten my timeline! So things might be shaky on that side of things until I figure it out.

Oh, one...no, two more things before I go. Number 1: Updates will be werid until I figure the schooling thing out; but I'll try to keep it recent by rushing the word count a bit so it'll be any where from 1000 words (which is my absoulte minium) to 5000.

Number 2: I'm looking for a beta to go through this and any other story of mine because I just don't have time to do anything other than a basic proofread which we all know just isn't good enough, so if anyone is inerested or knows some who might be drop me a line! Help will really be appreciated right now!.

**Livejournal: **sky-flower24

* * *

><p>I<strong> Apologise <strong>if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added '_Down the Line_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	9. Quirks

**Code:** KHR-DTL-CH.09

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Down the Line.**

Chapter 09

Shamal watched from the doorway grimly as Nana tried to busy herself with cooking, pans were ready and waiting to receive their context though the ingredients would remain in the cupboards as the doctor walked forward with a stiff face. His shoes scuffed the floor, alerting the brunette to his arrival as she turned away from her search to greet him.

'Ah! Shamal, are you thirsty?' she asked politely, her head tilting as she looked at him kindly however the assassin could see how tired she was; he could see how her small shoulder were weighted down with the concern only a mother could process; her eyes were tight with both exhaustion (of no doubt sleepless nights) and stain of keeping a semi-normal front as she battled with herself.

Shamal would be honest, he had only known her for a little over four days but he already had a feel for the woman and she was a suffering soldier, on the brick of death and still fighting; she was the kind of person who would smile no matter what she saw because in a world where everything was so dark, it was the only thing she could give.

However that did not mean that the doctor hadn't noticed Nana Sawada's quirks, pouring coffee powder from the pot and not using a spoon; somehow having enough dexterity to not spill the stuff; poking into a room, turning the light on and then stepping inside; walking along the side of the hall when answering the door and not straight down to reach it; eyes flickering, always flickering and never stopping.

And of course, Shamal had also seen the slight bulge that seemed to move from the curve of her back to her right hip.

Yes, Nana Sawada was an unusual woman with a lot of unusual quirks.

'No, I'm not thank you' Shamal replied simply 'Miss Nana…do you think you should be cooking all of that?'

Nana stared for a moment, a frown marring her features as she gave him her undivided attention 'I…wanted to welcome him home; he hasn't had any of my cooking in…' she cleared her throat 'A long time, is it not…a good idea?'

Shamal shook his head, his expression apologetic 'Tsunayoshi won't be able to stomach much at the minute; he's malnourished and wouldn't be able to handle the shook that rich food would be to his system; he needs something softer, like soup'

Nana swallowed uneasily, glancing back to her strove before nodded and smiled a stained smile 'Soup it is then' she agreed though Shamal could tell she wasn't happy as she ignored what she had taken out and started work on the new menu.

A little while after the doctor decided help, though he wasn't much for cooking and usually stuck to takeout so he didn't do much but he could tell that Nana relaxed with company and he didn't mind being the one to give it.

As Shamal held the two bowls that Nana was filling with a creamy looking mixture that smelled delicious he couldn't help but think what Iemitsu was doing; last he checked he wasn't with Tsunayoshi. Shrugging it off, he started to carry the food that had been placed onto a tray up stares, keeping the sloshing liquid steady easily and not so much as spilling a drop as he made it to his patients bedroom, Nana opening the door for him and found the boy staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, his eyes glazed but he immediately looked to the door as their presence was made known.

They had move noticed how jumpy Tsuna was and tried to move as unthreateningly as possibly as they both walked in, Nana going about gentle helping her son to sit up so he could eat, pushing pillows under his back so he didn't stain himself too much before handing him the meal with a smile.

Shamal looked on as the brunet stared listlessly at the food, having just settled himself back on the chair that he felt he had been sat forever, his own bowl into his hands, spoon up to his lips as he made sure to cool the soup down as much as possible before allowing it to enter his mouth.

Nana and he were sat close by the boy's head and eat in near silence (though Tsuna was still staring), that is until Iemitsu entered with a little more grace then he had the first time; his posture was uneasy and his muscles were erect, making him look too straight to be comfortable and his face was taut.

Nana glanced at the man but didn't feel like smiling as she continued to sip at the meal, unsatisfied by it - and him. The blond looked at her as he past and made his way to his chair that he had placed at the foot of Tsuna's bed, saying nothing.

The silence was tense and Tsunayoshi still hadn't so much as picked up the spoon by the time Shamal had had enough and decided to break it and slap the brunet around the head. Tsuna recoiled, the soup almost lost as his legs jerked but the doctor was unrepentive - even with Iemitsu's indignant sputter.

'Eat it, you brat' he grumbled, he had a feeling he knew why the kid was so hesitant to eat when he must have been hungry but he wouldn't push it further then this and he wouldn't talk about it unless it got was then a simple refusal 'It's not going to poison you, your mother spent a long time making it'

Nana blinked, just starting to chide the man ('S-Shamal -') when Tsuna picked the spoon up and started to slowly - ever so slowly eat at his dinner and a bright smile made it's way onto her face, looking at the doctor sat next to her gratefully and went back to her own food, making sure not to eat too quickly so Tsunayoshi wouldn't be the last.

By the time she had finished though, her son was struggling. Her expression wavered when the spoon was placed back onto the tray and the boy made it obvious that he wasn't eating anymore. Nana didn't force it either; they were lucky to get this much and simply smiled at him and started to collect the tableware together to quickly take back down stairs when Shamal took everything from her hands and headed down first.

The doctor placed the tray that was no full of dirty dishes that would have to be washed back onto the side of the kitchen and had just gotten back to Tsuna's room when the doorbell rang. Every hair on Shamal's body stood up and he swallowed tensely, the air becoming thick as the child in the room straightened, his eyes coming to live for the first time since Shamal had met him and he knew that Tsunayoshi understood what could be standing behind that door.

Surprisingly, Nana's face became lax and she was the one to leave, Shamal cursed looking to Iemitsu who had stood and said with a order to his voice; 'Stay here' and followed after the brunet. They went down either side of the stairs together, their backs rubbing against the wall as they moved with caution; their breath was slowed and their were breathing through their mouths to stop any unnecessary noise as they were careful to be light on their feet.

They made it to the door without even a creak, The were both on the right-hand side of it, pushed together as they looked at one another, hearts unsettled as Nana pushed forward and went to look through the peephole in the barrier, Shamal's hand hovering over her shoulder if he should hear the safety of a gun being released.

He hadn't needed to worry, because in a matter of moments Nana had taken the safety chain off and unlock the door. Her body was shaky but Shamal knew she was probably a good judge of character and wouldn't let anyone in who she didn't think she could, which made him curious as to who it was - most of the people, he gathered anyway, that Nana Sawada knew were back in Japan - having barely met anyone new in Italy simply because she had spent the last few years trying to find something that had been taken.

Nana opened the door and he was more then a little surprised when he saw the greatest hit-man standing outside, the little assassin looking serious as he had ever been. Though Shamal should have guessed this would happen; it was obvious that the Ninth cared, from how he had sent for him; asking a favour like that and how the Vongola would talk on the phone suggested there was more to it then the Clams simply looking out for their own. Shamal would even stretch to say that Timoteo was emotionally invested.

'Reborn' Nana had said simply, jutting her chin in acknowledgement and the good doctor had to wonder when a housewife had met such a killer - but he supposed that with all that had happened to her and just who she was married to that was a stupid thing to ask, even to himself.

'Ma'am' tilting the fedora Reborn was never seen without 'I've been sent down from the top to look after Tsunayoshi' he stated simply, confirming what Shamal had been guessing.

'Iemitsu's boss?' Nana had inquired with a worryingly detached expression. Reborn nodded and the woman paused, thinking '…You should probably come in then' she said finally, opening the door wider to allow the hit-man entry. Shamal choked when the brunette picked the baby up easily and continued to walk on, though the doctor didn't say anything he had a sudden feeling like he had underestimated the woman. He didn't think he had been but only someone really dumb - or really strong would dare to touch Reborn without his consent.

Shamal followed silently as Nana lead Reborn through the hall and into the kitchen, finally speaking again when they reached the kitchen 'How long will you be staying?' and Shamal noticed how Nana's breath became silent uneven; as if missing one and having to catch up with her heart. It always happened when they went into the kitchen; it was where Tsunayoshi had almost bleed out.

'As long as I'm needed' Nana put the kettle on and Shamal decided he wasn't needed here; he knew a conversation-blocker when he saw one and this time, he was it. The flow of their talk wouldn't start with him here.

'I'll…' Shamal hesitated 'Go back upstairs to check on Tsunayoshi…will you two…' he searched for the right word before settling on the easiest 'Be okay?'

Nana smiled his way, her eyes showing she was grateful 'Please'

Shamal paused for a second before nodding and turning around to leave, his hearing picking up a distant conversation as he walked back up the stairs to Tsunayoshi's room, which felt like his too with the amount of time he had been spending there.

The doctor sighed when he opened the door with the tuna sign; both father and son were in their own little worlds, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they hadn't spoken a word since Nana and he had left. It was pretty frustrating really and he didn't blame the kid - he had an excuse, a good one too. Iemitsu was just being…stupid.

He closed the door behind him, his back unwinding from the previous state it had been in, in a painful fashion - though relaxing was seldom not uncomfortable 'Yo' he greeted easily, flopping into his chair. Chocolate eyes looked to him and the boy attached nodded his own. That was a good start…

'Whose downstairs?' Iemitsu asked darkly and Shamal cursed his lack of intelligence; that was not something to say in front of a child that had been attack by the monsters who had had him in their hands for years _and_ who had very little trust for anyone. The doctor didn't know why the kid allowed himself to stay here after everything that happened, his only guess would be was that he simply couldn't move yet. Giving Tsuna a reason to leave was a very unwise thing to do right now.

'An…acquaintance of Miss Nana's' Shamal replied with an annoyed toned that had a berth of underbelly that Iemitsu seemed to pickup on and, thankfully, left it alone for the time being and didn't say another word; his jaw locking shout and his eyes closing over. The doctor may not know the man personally, but he knew that this was not how Iemitsu Sawada was meant to be.

Then returned the silence and Shamal found himself wishing for Nana - Tsuna didn't speak more then absolutely necessary and Iemitsu seemed to have a stick up his arse so it made the whole situation uncomfortable.

Looking at Tsuna who was still say, Shamal leaned the short way forward to the bed and helped the boy into a laying position, allowing the boy settle before sorting out the duvet by pushing it up to the start of the boy's collar bone, running his hand along the top to straighten the material. After he was done, he looked to see that was everything in order and felt his expression settle as he asked; 'How you feeling, kid?'

Tsuna blinked, Shamal waiting like you always had to if you actually wanted a response from the boy and got what he wanted eventually 'The fevers gone down two degrees since you last checked…' he paused 'The medication is three hours from depleting from my blood and my internal reserves are now starting to restore' the mechanical way he stated it was…disturbing, but Shamal pushed that away and simply nodded, putting his hand on the child's head and frowned; the brunet was right, he wasn't as hot as he once was but that didn't mean that the temperature he was at right now was healthy.

'Ever heard of tact?' Shamal asked sarcastically, not fully expecting the answer he got.

'Yes' Tsunayoshi answered, eyes blank as ever as his jaw moved tightly ' "Tact";ability to avoid giving offence**: **a skill in situations in which other people's feelings have to be considered. Discretion: an intuitive sense of what is right or appropriate'

Shamal bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything else; what the hell had this kid been taught? It sounded like he had eaten a dictionary before going on to swallow a library. Though Tsuna seemed to sense something the doctor and blinked 'You…said to tell you my status' his voice was far too young - hadn't even broken a part of Shamal whispered, to be so old 'Was I…wrong?'

Shamal sighed 'No, kid, no you weren't'

Chocolate eyes went to half-mast 'I see…'

The conversation dwindled again at this point and Shamal relaxed back into his seat, his own glazed orbs watching as Tsuna's breathing started to soften and prepared himself for another few hours of restlessness as he thought that the boy was going to go to sleep once again. However unknown to him were Nana and Reborn who were just about to make their way back upstairs.

When they got to the bedroom, that was when hell descended.

**-LineBreak-**

**A/N (28.02.13) - **

Whoop, so I guess I finally got onto chapter 9, huh? Sorry it took so long but I'm gredrually making my way out of the tricky part of the Arc, which is in fact Tsuna bedridden and not a lot else, another 9 chapters and hopefully it'll flow better. That may sound like a lot but it isn't really; I've got a lot to do.

So, anyway, I focussed more on Shamal in this chapter, Iemitsu's going to snap soon enough though and will have more screen time around then.

The next chapters going to surprise you; I've got an actual idea of what I want to do! I know, it's rare, ain't it? (^^).

On another note I thought you should know I've set myself a target because I thoguht my update time (in all my stories) was just getting rube, ridiulous and had to be taken care of so I' am now aiming to give you a new chapter of_ something_ every one - two days (though if a GCSE rears it's head it might take longer, got 20 of the things in the summer). I'll be following my To Do List which will be posted on my profile of which story I'm going to update next so none of my stories will be left without an update for more then a week and a half? I've got 28 stories on the list so *shrugs* I don't know how long you'll need to be paitant, but this will hopefully take care of the problem and I might just finally be able to complete the rewrite and move on to new - new chapters for the older readers (if their even still with me and haven't given up on me).

So, yeah, that's the plan. Wish me luck, ne?

Also still looking for a beta, should try and find one sooner rather then later seeing as though the more I do in the mean time means the more there will be to edit *sighs*

Sorry it's a little short by the way, but I have said before the size might suffer; as long as I get the context in somehow though I think it should be fine.

**Livejournal: **sky-flower24

**Tumblr:** ozorawings

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added '_Down the Line_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
